


[授权翻译]The Ghost Writer/幽灵执笔

by Su1



Category: The Social Network (2010), Tintenwelt-Trilogie | Inkheart Trilogy - Cornelia Funke
Genre: 7000+字, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su1/pseuds/Su1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“语言自有其力量，故事的创造自有其魔力。而Mark是他自己创世纪里的魔鬼。”[《墨水心》混同]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]The Ghost Writer/幽灵执笔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the ghost writer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338661) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



> 作者注：  
> 为hiza_chan而作，她提的梗，“Mark/Eduardo，融合《墨水心》设定”。虽然最终Mark/Erica的内容要比Mark/Eduardo的内容多出了95%，但是:D
> 
> 从《墨水心》的设定里挑选了一部分，忽略了剩下的。
> 
> 译者注：  
> BETA：@[catherinaqy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catherinaqy/)
> 
> 欢迎挑错XD

**-**

 

 

  
        1| 故事，有趣得很。  
  
        他们自某处伊始，于某处终结。有时，在故事中途，他们鲜活于说书人。

  
  
  
**2|**  浴室的灰砖会因水汽而变得湿滑,这似乎违背了其存在的初衷。Mark在数月间却从未想过要在地上铺块防滑垫……拜托， **浴室防滑垫** 诶。  
  
        他二十二岁。太迟了。他一边刷着牙，一边努力地把笔记本电脑稳在水槽边缘，一边忖度着给浴室安上滑雪球道的是非优劣。所以你得原谅他没有在第一时间注意到自己收到了两条新通知。它们静静等候在屏幕的角落，像是匍匐前行了一整晚，在他放弃等待的那一刻才姗姗来迟。 

 

 

 

> _您和Erica Albright成为了朋友。  
>          Erica Albright在您的主页上留了言。_

  
        他盯着那些字，顿了一拍，然后猛地把牙刷塞到嘴里好空出双手。  
  
  
  
**3|**  你瞧，只要看得够仔细，证据总会有的。正如Sean所言，即使你能活得和达赖喇嘛一般远离尘世，人们也能自行胡编乱造试图毁了你。而Mark恐怕既不会成为一名被流放的宗教领袖，也不会投身于慈悲的非暴力主义运动。如果你想在Mark身上找到些什么，你得先确定你要找的到底是什么。  
  
        提示：你是否曾见过Mark写下什么？  
  
        你曾见过他信手涂鸦，见过他绘制网格，见过他按穿键盘，但你是否曾见过他执起笔勾勒线条，让线条连成字母，字母拼就单词，单词融作句子，句子化为想法？创造的过程中蕴含着力量。语言自有其魔力，信手由疆，无边无垠。  
  
        你是否曾在场？你是否读过他的神情？当Erica在酒吧抬头对他说出“互联网可不是由铅笔写就的，想改就改。Mark，它由油墨构成”时，你是否曾见到他脸上凝固的纯然惊惧，在他偏过头，怒气冲冲地振振有词和黯然神伤之前的刹那？  
  
        有充分的理由去谴责他。当然有了，因为谴责一个人总比试着理解他要容易得多。  
  
        要读懂Mark，你必须明白他对文字的敬畏。  
  
        要理解这点，你需要Erica Albright。  
  
  
  
**4|** Erica在Facebook简介上的照片应该是好几个月前拍的。因为出现在屏幕上的Erica一头短发顺着弧度扣至下颌，一侧稍为轻薄，带着些许卷度。她双手支着下巴，俯身向前。网络摄像机显现出颗粒状的像素化图像（Skype的年代还没到来，网络摄像机仍然是视频会话技术的顶峰）。  
          
       “Mark，找我干嘛？”视频捕捉到的画面有点延迟，语音也失真，“你想要什么？”  
  
        Mark一把揪住这个问题，因为对他人言语里的纰漏吹毛求疵总是比跟他们好好沟通要来得容易。假如一个人根本不尊重语言，他又为什么要费神开口呢？  
  
        “是什么让你觉得我是有求于你？”他回道，怒气在心中升腾，“我就不能只是想和你重新联络吗？”  
  
        “喔，我确实相信你在试着重新联络上我，Mark，”Erica严肃地挑起眉毛，“我只是没法相信你不会另有所图。假如你只是想要确认我已经放下了我们的过去，那么你早就在我接受好友请求之后消失了。所以，”她把手搁回桌上——她的双手从视频框里消失了，但他能听到她的高中班级纪念戒指在桌上敲打时铮铮作响，“Mark，请问我今天能为你做些什么？”  
  
        “假如我给你寄些东西，”Mark开口说道。他无从得知自己的语调在她的耳机里听来是何种模样。但她坐直了身子，微微睁大双眼，而Mark不管不顾地说了下去，“你会读吗？”  
  
        她打量他许久，之后转开了视线。她的目光在房间里到处游移，似乎想找些什么转开注意力，“我们是在说……额，”她对着视频框的左下说道，“你要给我寄你处女作的手稿，期待着我无与伦比的编辑能力，还是……”  
          
        “我是说读 **出声** ，”他纠正，“大声读。”  
  
        “喔，Mark，”她惶恐地回答，“我不会。”  
  
  
  
**5|** 那是在Mark四岁，堪堪要到五岁时的一天。他的母亲走进客厅在地毯上弯下身子坐到Mark身旁，问他有没有想要参加他生日派对的朋友。比如他最好的朋友？  
          
        “别犯蠢了，妈咪，”Mark不假思索地回答，把蜡笔放下好腾出手覆住她的袜尖，捋平那些趾头上的褶皱，“Edmund和Eustace在纳尼亚 _（Narnia）_ 呢。他们那么忙，才不会有时间来生日派对。”  
  
        理所当然的，因为使用了“蠢”这个字眼，他陷入了麻烦。这意味着整整一周都不许他出门去玩。因此当他终于得到 **解禁** ，他一吃完早餐便套上了毛衣和“大鸟先生” _（Big Bird）_ 的靴子，以最快的速度穿过冰封的湖面。他的父母留在原地，还困惑着他是打哪儿接触到的《纳尼亚传奇》。基督教式的牺牲寓言对一个四岁的孩子而言可太沉重了。Mark跑过三座房子跑向街对面。那里住着Erica Albright和她的两只斑纹猫。她有一本满是插图和单词的大书。她喜欢用指尖在书上摩挲，仿佛手指是她的魔杖而她正以此施展咒语。  
  
        她六岁，知道如何 **读书** ，而Mark觉得这是世上最神奇的事。他的父母教他字母和其它东西，这很不错，但单拿字母你做不了什么，所以Erica正在教他单词。但两人陷入了僵局，因为Erica一直在告诉他麦片盒上的“Life”末尾的“e”不发音，而Mark觉得她傻透了。怎么会有字母想要安安静静地待着呢？  
  
        Mark在这世上的最爱（除了有着超大巧克力豆的巧克力豆曲奇，因为…… **巧克力** 嘛）就是听Erica读书。只因当她高声读书时，奇迹发生。  
  
        就像是那次在码头上Mark的大姐往可乐里扔进一片曼妥思糖。就像，就像是被装订好的书在Erica的双手间打开，小小的字母们相互与朋友簇拥，组成页面上的单词，而她的声音……让故事活了起来。当Erica带着甜美的笑容甜声朗读，事物自书中 **诞生** ，就像是可乐自瓶中所冒出的滋滋泡沫，如此响亮、真实、震撼人心。  
  
        Zuckerberg家拥有的第一只猫名叫Ginger（黄毛），她来自Mark要求Erica读给他的第一本书。那是一本用硬卡纸简单拼凑而成的小书，边角已经发毛，叫做《我喜欢猫咪 _（I Like Cats）_ 》[。Ginger有着卡通里的那种大眼睛，嘴角上扬凝固成永恒的微笑。Mark的母亲带着钦羡讲起Ginger身上斑驳的毛发恰巧显现为字母的模样，多稀奇啊。  
  
        Erica开始读《星月 _（Stellaluna）_ 》，Mark不间断地每天都来，这样他们就能一起观察鸟妈妈给小蝙蝠“星月”喂蟋蟀，让她慢慢长成一只乖乖鸟的过程。但幼鸟们长大后带着“星月”一起飞离了屋子，所以Erica转而开始读《威尔第 _（Verde）_ 》[1]。  
  
        事实证明，Albright太太对蛇 **深恶痛绝** 。她高声尖叫时Mark和Erica正躲在楼下。动物管理处的工作人员困惑地询问她 **为什么** 会有一条身形庞大的绿色亚马逊巨蟒蜷着尾巴躺在她家的浴缸里。  
  
        “我 **不知道** ，”Albright太太抽噎着回答。Albright太太正流着眼泪，这让Mark和Erica也哭了起来，因为他们真的非常沮丧，他们被吓坏了，他们感到万分抱歉。  
  
        随着他们逐渐长大，Erica的能力也愈发娴熟。他们不再从书里读出任何可能导致他们被抓的东西，像是海盗和龙，而他们从书里读出的事物也变得更坚实、更可信、在现实里待得更久。在Mark六岁，Erica八岁时，Mark顺理成章地相信自己已经彻底搞定了这些字母。他用硬卡纸、胶水和订书钉捆出了一本书，要求Erica读它。他们在六天里小心地定量配给着她读出的蛋糕，而每咬一口，伴着墨水同声音织就的甜甜糖衣和慢慢变味的蛋糕，他们为未来的可能性而震颤。  
  
        拥有Mark的笔和Erica的银舌头。  
  
         **一切** 皆可成真。  
  
  
  
**6|** 正如孩子们能够拥有无暇的善良，他们也能够拥有可怖的残忍。当Mark十岁而Erica十二岁，他们认知到他们不仅能把事物读 **出** 书中，也能把其他人读 **进** 书内。  
  
        学校，他们的父母，当地的报纸，所有人，人们不断说着，多奇怪啊，多难过啊，孩子们接连失踪。  
  
        噢，人们说，他们都是好孩子，风华正茂，礼貌贴心，前途光明，他们的家人正亟不可待地盼望着他们能够回家。  
  
        “要对着那些去世的人大说好话真是再容易不过了。”Erica英明地说。她看着Mark在有着宽条纹隔断的线圈本上写字，小心翼翼地触摸他的胳膊，试图避开四天前他被那些孩子们拧伤的淤痕。  
  
   
**7|** 现在，Mark二十二岁，Erica二十四岁。太迟了。他太迟了。太迟去赴要约，去签走六亿美元和其它零零总总的变更声明。他猜“零零总总”其实远比字面上要多得多，但管它呢，那又不重要，虽然他这么做会让财务部的很多人皱起眉头。Mark很乐意看到Eduardo和WInklevoss双胞胎一直等到今天，Facebook现在赚翻了。如果Mark愿意，Facebook完全可以瞒下这两场数百万美元的官司，声称那只是用来买办公用品了，不会在Facebook的税收上激起 **任何** 水花。真贴心啊，他们选择的时机。  
  
        “ **不** ，”Erica再次强调，表情抽搐，“你是自作自受。我不会帮你把你的朋友读进一个扭曲的恐怖故事好让你和你的罪恶感一起活下去！”  
  
        “我又不是要你那么做！ * Mark激烈地反驳，“ **天啊。** 不！你真的认为我是那种人？”  
  
        “我不知道你是哪种人，Mark。”她回道。  
          
        “不，你知道。你在我记事以前就认识我了。你对我一清二楚，否则你就不会在他们要求你宣誓作证的时候撒谎！”  
  
        “Mark，我还记得我把那些校园恶霸读进了荒漠，留下他们独自面对响尾蛇。他们不断被苍蝇叮咬，我却没法把他们带出来。我记得你的想象，记得你想要成为自己的宇宙之神，而那把我 **吓坏** 了。所以，不管你想让我把你的敌人们读进哪个变态宇宙，我都不会帮你的。我甚至都没见过他们。”  
  
        “我不是想让你把Eduardo读到书里好让他 **消失** ，”Mark辩驳。Erica语意里的暗示狠狠刺中他胸骨下的软处，他静静盯着角落，听到自己的声音倾泻而出，“如果你不打算看看我写了什么，那你至少能把他送回你找到他的地方？不管你从哪儿读到的他，他本来也许会有个更好的结局。”  
  
        Erica僵住了。Mark看着她面无表情地缓缓转过椅子。  
  
        “Mark……”她说得很慢，“Mark，你觉得是我干的？是我从故事里读出了Eduardo然后把他像安慰奖一样给了你？”答案必然已经写在了他脸上。她不由惊叹，“喔， **Mark** 。”  
  
  
  
**8|** Erica总是领先一步，无论是青春期、高中、和男孩亲吻、驾驶，还是为收到大学录取通知书挥拳欢呼。等轮到Mark做这些的时候就不怎么酷了，因为Erica全都经历过，而他也没什么新鲜事能告诉她。  
  
        在他高三的感恩节假期，Erica问，“你有申请哪所学校的提前录取吗？”她正趴在他床上翻阅他的笔记本。笔记本上半是课上无意义的笔记，半是为她的舌头而生的单词。那些单词在窄窄的横隔线和Mark渗色的墨水笔间颤动，等待Erica赋予它们新生。  
  
        “哈佛，”他心不在焉地回答，并没从笔记本屏幕上抬起头来。对微软竖中指和在网上上传Mp3播放器所带来的问题就在于他有了份回应充满挑衅的求助信件的责任。他可没什么耐心花在这上头。那些人就没法用上一点点批判性思维吗，又不怎么难。“我们会在同一个城市。”  
  
        他敢说她正盯着他。她的视线在他背上沉甸甸的。“你觉得你能进吗？”她好奇地问。  
  
        “那会很难吗？”他回头看了一眼，又很快点开下一个页面。  
   
  
  
**9|** Mark在八岁时向Erica求婚，而她答应了。他们的婚礼有秋色的枫叶所织就的桂冠和超市的包装扎带所编成的戒指。既然这就是他们所想要的，那么又何乐而不为呢。  
  
        他在十四岁时邀请她去学校舞会，而第二年，她在高中毕业舞会上邀请了他。她是唯一一个找高一学生做舞伴的女孩，但他们俩根本不在乎那些介意Erica比Mark高的人。而从两人正式交往起，他开始搂她的腰，每晚和她在唇上吻别，之后一路跑过三座房子穿过街对面跑回家。他姐姐啧啧作声地吮完麦片粥里的最后一点儿牛奶，无精打采地开口了，“这消息可 **真** 新鲜。”  
  
        他的父亲抓抓胡子，提议道，“你们不觉得你们应该在交往前试着见见其他人吗？你们可打小就 **一直** 如胶似漆。”  
  
        Mark像蜥蜴般抬了抬眼，向他看去，“为什么？”他困惑不解，“你暗示我们俩只是井底之蛙，而假如我们见见其他人就 **不会** 在一起了。你暗示外面有更好的人。事实上没有。所以为啥我们不节省点时间呢。”  
  
        世上没有任何其他人知道Erica拥有怎样的能力，没有任何其他人知道听她读书是多么无与伦比。他倾慕她，同他四岁时没什么两样，十四岁时也一样，而认为他四十岁的时候不会像现在这样倾慕她那就太荒唐了。  
  
        Mark能轻轻松松，毫不费力地想象出与她结婚，同她并肩走完余下人生的图景。他们会活在由Mark的墨水和Erica的朗读所构筑的世界里。他们两个，拥有平等力量的创造者，一起成为他们自己故事中的神。  
  
        接着他在坎布里奇市 _（Cambridge）_ 的酒吧里听到她坐在对面说，“我一点也不想和你做朋友，”，而他对自己做错了什么全然不知。

  
   
  
**10|**  接着他在网上写了Erica Albright是个婊子。  
  
          接着他在网上写了Eduardo Saverin是Facebook的首席财务运营官 _（CFO）_ 和联合创始人。  
          
          接着他意识到，对自己创造的故事失去控制是什么感受，即使那由你亲手写就。

  
   
  
**11|**  爱的对立面并非是恨，而是冷漠，几乎没有痛苦，几乎不会被意识到。Mark Zuckerberg失去了他最好的朋友们，一个挨着一个。不久之后，当Marilyn Delpy吃着色拉读着朱迪·皮考特 _（Jodi Picoult）_ 的平装本时，他坐在质证室的角落打字。他拥有一切，又一无所有。

  
   
  
**12|**  Mark的指尖在眉头搭成一个塔形，好让她没法看到他的眼睛。他的手机在桌角剧烈震动，愈来愈靠近桌沿，随时可能坠落。打来的不是律师就是Chris，为了诉讼。他应该要离开公寓。他应该要去签署协议。他应该要在别的地方。  
  
          “我从来，”Erica的声音轻柔却真挚。她俯身向前，网络摄像机直直地呈现出她近距离的脸孔，“我从来没有从书里读出Eduardo。他是 **真实** 的。他像你我一样来自星尘。他不是墨水和纸做的。”  
  
          “他看起来好得不像真的，”Mark咕哝道，“这个世界上唯一一个曾经 **喜欢** 过我，享受我的陪伴的人就只有你，还有那些我们创造的人，而他们别无选择。我以为……”  
  
          “不，”她坚决地否认了，“你找到的Eduardo，全靠你自己，而他找到了你。全是你一个人做到的。”  
  
          他直起腰松了松肩膀，又坐回去。“而现在我失去他了。我只是……我只想……”他紧锁下颌，向她投去恳求的神色。  
  
          她偏过头，像是在聆听远方的讯息，“你希望我读的故事是怎样的？”她一字一顿，“你希望我把他送进去的那个故事？”  
  
          “有个好结局，”Mark不假思索，“我想要他余生能活在一个心想事成的世界里。他此时此刻正在为了钱而告我，为了尊严和我抗争。但我们会在中途达成 **庭外和解** ，但这一点儿都不令人满意。比起单纯的庭外和解，我能做到更多。要做到那些，我需要你的帮助。我需要你，Erica。”  
  
          她的眼角浮现出柔软的神色，这表情让他回想起从前。那时他们看着“星月”歪歪扭扭地学着像鸟一样飞翔，斜斜飞入日光里。即使网络摄像机的图像仍是一片颗粒，他也能看到那个表情。  
  
          “你怎么想到这些的？”她接着问。  
  
          想法不请自来。因为他总在思考一切。他在同一时间思考着一打不同的想法：他早上十点和下午一点的课间他总是能在学生活动中心找到桌旁的Eduardo，Eduardo的面孔会因他穿过人群坐在身边而被点亮；他盯着三块白板出神，又冷又漫不经心地捡起Eduardo落在地上的系扣领衬衫，直到Eduardo推门进来反复打量他，他才恢复意识；当Eduardo说“我收到了凤凰俱乐部的邀请”时可怖的心跳骤停，那是Mark第一次意识到无论Mark是否在场见证一切，Eduardo生活都将继续向前；还有，当一切都还不那么重要的时候，他们曾多么舒服。Mark赤足抵着羽绒被，好借力舔上Eduardo上颚的软处，让他一边抽搐一边大笑。Eduardo会用手撑着Mark臀间稳住他，好让他们继续接吻——那感触他铭记在心，温暖，快乐自静止的池底深处涌上全身，涌上脚趾间，在胸中回荡。  
  
          彼时，他还不明白爱是 **自然** 而生的。他以为爱更像是被制造的，像是用墨水和纸和装订能制成一本书。而他不曾认清那一点。他不曾认清，直至爱已离开。  
  
          Mark低头看着指甲，因铺天盖地的冲击而猛地阖起眼帘，“是因为Marilyn的话，”他喃喃自语，“我是我自己创世纪里的魔鬼。”  
  
          Erica轻轻吐了口气。她正视着他，带着棕色的眼眸和甜蜜的脸庞，一如她五岁时开口说“你猜怎么着，我有些超酷的本领，想看看嘛？”。她明知故问，“如果我要把Eduardo送进一个心想事成的世界，我就得把你也送进去陪他。”  
  
          “你可以，”Mark不动声色，“你可以那么做。”  
  
          “不，我不会，”她回应，“你不需要我为你创造任何东西。你创造了Facebook，你一个人做到的。你从来不真的需要我。”

  
  
  
**13|**  他接过笔签署了文件。线条连成字母，字母拼就单词，单词化作名字，化作意见，化作承诺。他抬起头，Eduardo回望。房里有其它人，但他们不过是页尾的空白，并无实质。  
  
          而此处并非故事的结局。

 

 

-  
尾声无尽

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：  
> [1]Verde：此处疑为作者笔误，指的应该是和上文中《Stellaluna》同一系列的童书《Verdi》，作者同为Janell Cannon，讲述了一条幼蛇如何克服自己对成长的恐惧。
> 
>  
> 
> If you like this work, please leave a comment or kudos on antistar_e's page.  
> 如果你喜欢本文，请务必在antistar_e的页面留下评论或kudos。


End file.
